Juliet's War part two
by Geno Flecher
Summary: The biggest War in Hyrule's History gets under way


The next few days were a time of preparing for battle. Juliet got a new dress that was an armor suit and Link was put in charge of the army. He made sure that the ramparts were strong and flame proof. The Gorons built stone walls to slow the army down. And the Kirokiri Shipped wood and metals for weapons. Ruto and her Zoras carried the supplies down stream to the castle. Then the townspeople assembled them. Link trained his fighters in front of the castle. The strangest part was out of the men and women his star pupil was non other than Lady Juliet. 

She had wanted so badly to destroy Ganon for what he did to her people. The night before the battle there was a great rest period for the army. Link had a new strategy that if Ganon spent his time traveling and they rested who would win the day? Link of course. Lady Juliet went to Link's room, he was already asleep. When she knocked Link got up and let her in. She was crying and when the door opened she fell into Link. He lifted her up and kissed her. He told her that he was glad she was on his side and when she hung onto him. Link put her in his bed and he went back to sleep. Nothing happened between them. She just cried herself to sleep. 

Malon was still taking care of the horses and getting them ready for battle. She had no time tomorrow. During battle she would run the infamy. All the Zoras, Kirokiri, and Gorons were in the castle that night. All of the Fairy Folk kept watch since fairies don't sleep. Ganon was camping behind Lon Lon Ranch. Dark Link went up ahead and set a big fire to Lon Lon Ingo and Talon were the only ones there, they did not make it out. All of the horses were with Malon. Navi went to give Malon the bad news. "Malon, Dark Link well... he ummmm killed your dad and Ingo in a fire. I'm sorry." Said Navi. Malon broke down crying and did not get up the whole night. As the sun rose over the hills Link and his soldiers sat in wait. As Ganon's army surrounded Lon Lon Ranch(what was left of it) a messenger stepped up from the rest and spoke "If you decide to give up now we shall spare you but if not then a fight shall be had here." Link was first to step up to the rampart's edge "I'll be damned if I let you take over this kingdom and hurt my friends. I love Malon like she's my sister, and I love Juliet. Don't try to take them. I'll kill you if you so much as raise a hand against them... I swear." Ganon looked at the defenders on the wall all clad in armor. He had a respect for Hyrule people. The were hard to keep down. "You heard them men, but when we win I don't want any celebrating. We will look for the Triforce in silence. Attack!" As the arrows came over the wall the defenders ducked down, Link ordered the Gorons to use the canal they had built over the castle to run lava onto Ganon's Army. The lava came down Death Mountain in a trench and onto the Dark minions bellow. The screams of pain were loud and many of the defenders could not even watch. 

Lady Juliet was so hungry she had the food they had packed for her. As she reached down to get it a dark figure flew up behind her. It was Dark Link. He was trying to gain entrance to the castle. It was up to Lady Juliet to stop him. She picked up her sword and ran up behind him. She swung with her sword he turned quickly and his sword caught hers. She looked into his cold ice blue eyes, "I want to even up the score after the arrow a week ago." She closed her eyes and threw down a sand bomb. It clouded Dark Link's eyes and that left him open for attack. She took the opportunity to kick him off the wall into a stream of molten lava. The last noise he heard was his own scream. 

Zelda was on the South wall that was facing the main action, when suddenly the Moblin Army came over the wall. As all of the Moblins were knocked off one remained. This last Moblin chased Zelda until she was up against one of the lava canals. All of the Moblins had on armor, there was no way to stop them if they got to the top of the castle. As the Moblin jabbed at Zelda she dogged from side to side, soon a crack formed in the canal's side. The hot lava easily broke the canal then. As the rush of hot lava ran out Zelda and the Moblin were too close to the canal to escape, while all of the defenders escaped, they were already dead. 

When the bad news reached Link he was furious. All of the canons were pulled up to the walltop. As the battle rage into the night canons began to fire at the enemy. Lady Juliet was inside with Malon being treated for Dehydration. She wanted to go back out to the main action. She tried to trick Malon, "Hey Malon I need some fresh air I think I'll go to the ramparts and..." "No you'll go to the roof of the castle if you need air." Said Malon swiftly. 

Juliet went up to the castle roof and saw that Link had put the Master Sword up there in a stand. She pulled it out and played with it. Suddenly Ganon walked up behind her. He had found some way to get up there. She raise the sword and looked at him. He knew he could not get close to the blade, so he charged up a ball of energy. When she hit it back he did the same and after about a minute of that it hit him. She ran in and beat him wit the sword. Soon she had hacked him to pieces. Out in the front of the castle all of his minions disappeared. Lady Juliet had saved the day. Link could tell what happened by the way the enemy was gone. All he said was "Juliet". 

The next day there was a funeral for Zelda and the other defenders killed. Lady Juliet and Sir Link Of Hyrule Court were married and (excuse the expression) lived happily ever after. All of the repairs were done to the castle and now instead of one King Hyrule is run by: Ruto(Zora Rep.), Dariuna(Goron Rep.), Navi(Fairy Rep.), Saria and the Great Deku Tree(Kirokiri Rep.), Nabaroo(Greudo Rep.), And Queen Malon. Link and Juliet were appointed Generals. 


End file.
